lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari Minato
'''Hikari Minato '''is an official Role-Play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a pure-blooded Saiyan from The Planet of the Gods. He was it's former King as well as the founder of it's main military force, The Universal Saiyan Protectorate. During his lifetime, Hikari consumed a magical apple-like fruit from a Kaiju on Planet Kaishin, makin him the host of the new Grand Kaioshin. Afterwards, he worked alongside Old Kai and Kibito Kai as Gods of Creation. However, once he died in battle during The Herulean War, the Grand Kaioshin within was released from his body and gave itself the name Shinkaku. While in Other World, Hikari had met Omota, God of Saiyans, who had chosen and elected Hikari as the new God of Saiyans, making him transcend beyond life and death and become an immortal deity. Currently, he is constantly watching over all of the events transpiring in the Universe. __TOC__ Background TBA Personality TBA Equipment *The Blade of the Gods - This is Hikari's signature weapon, it is a legendary blade forged from the core of The Planet of the Gods. Abilities As a pure-blooded Saiyan of the Minato Clan born and raised on The Planet of the Gods, Hikari was an incredibly powerful individual. Born with a natural affinity to Ki, Hikari started out with a large advantage over many races within the Universe. Ever since he was young, he showcased astounding untapped potential and hidden power. Capable of contending with the likes of the Lookout Crew and several dozen of it's members over the years. Either stalemating or defeating the majority of them in battle throughout his life with varying levels of difficulty. By the time he had reached late adulthood, Hikari was one of the strongest members of the Lookout Crew and one of the strongest people in the Universe. By the time of his death, he was temporarily the most powerful individual in the Universe while he was transformed. After his death, he had permanently merged with the God of Saiyans, Omota. This fusion had tremendously augmented all of Hikari's powers and abilities even further, causing him to become the most powerful God of Saiyans to ever live and among the strongest in the Multiverse. Physical Abilities Hikari possesses an unfathomable amount of physical strength, speed, durability, senses, reflexes, and perception. Initially, as a child, Hikari was strong enough to uproot entire mountain ranges from their environments, rip open continental tectonic plates, shatter Moons with his bare fists, and even obliterate entire planetary bodies with his bare hands alone. When it comes to speed, Hikari was always ridiculously fast. Showcasing enormous faster-than-light speeds on dozens of occassions and being capable of shattering the time barrier completely and moving throughout time and space itself with ease. Due to his excruciatingly tough training regiments and conditions, Hikari's body was physically honed into superb physical condition and perfection. Capable of withstanding planetary, star system, and even galactic explosions. His body had become immune to all know illnesses, sickness, diseases, poisons, toxins, chemicals, and any other negative status ailments. Even impossibly hot and insanely cold temperatures throughout the Universe. By the time of his adulthood, Hikari Minato's physical parameters had skyrocketed to even higher levels. Capable of distorting all spatial, time, and dimensional barriers through only physical strength alone. His speed had increased even further as well, being capable of entering hyperdimensional planes of speed akin to Instantaneous Movement and being able to move at nigh-instantaneous speed. With his body's durability becoming even more tremendous, allowing him to survive the destruction of an entire Universal quadrant at once. But aside from raw physical power, speed, and durability. Hikari had learned to enhance and obtain control over all of his body's basic senses. Smell: As a Saiyan, Hikari's most prominent sense if his sense of smell, and he has trained it to magnificient levels. With it, he is able to gather a massive plethora of information. He can use it to determine if a female is pregnant, detect pheromones, and even fight in complete darkness. He can use it to track down anyone and anything as long as he has smelled them at least once, and can track down anything that passed through a certain location regardless of when they have passed through it. His heightened sense of smell essentially allows him to determine wherever anyone or anything is across the Multiverse unless their scent is masked by an external source. Sight: Hikari has trained his sense of sight, being able to see the entire visible and non-visible electromagnetic spectrum of light. He can augment his sight's range, being able to see across the whole Universe, within a certain galaxy, into a star system, onto a specific planet, and accurately depict what is happening on that portion of the planet. This sense can also be used to predict someone's movements, by observing the most miniscule muscle twitches and contractions in an instant. Touch: Hikari has trained his sense of touch, being able to detect the smallest vibrations within the air, land, and water all around him. He can explore entire areas only using his sense of touch, being able to receive enormous feedback and understanding by feeling the world around him. He can amplify this sense, allowing him to feel what is happening within the Universe. Hearing: Hikari has trained his sense of hearing, being able to hear any and everything across the entire Universe. He can even hear sounds that most individuals cannot hear, both incredibly low and extremely loud ones, and different frequencies altogether. He can even tell when someone is going to die based on hearing their decreasing heartbeat. Upon his death and fusion with Omota, Hikari's abilities had evolved to a whole new dimension. He entered a permanent Super Saiyan God transformation that bolstered his already immense prowess to Multiversity. Hikari's physical strength is now capable of transcending Universal boundaries, his speed is able to do the same, he can withstand the explosion and collision of entire Universes, and his sensory perception can be utilized across the whole Multiverse. Fighting Style TBA Swordmanship TBA Enbu Hikari ridiscovered what is known as "Enbu", or "Monkey Martial Arts", an ancient and legendary fighting style that the Saiyan God, Omota, created eons ago and passed on to his descendants. It teaches one how to create perfect cellular unison within their body and master their body as a whole. Allowing them to draw out vast amounts of energy within every single cell within the body and utilize it to the fullest extent. Enbu is difficult to master, as if even one cell falls out of alignment with the others, the entire practice will fall apart. Due to this, it takes up a mammoth's worth of concentration, focus, and discipline to use correctly. Since Hikari has mastered it, he is capable of warding off any negative opposing force on his body as the force will simply "sieve through" his body regardless of what it is. In cases of possible death, Hikari's body will involuntarily react and avoid to whatever may aim to kill him. As the primary goal of all of the cells in the body is survival no matter what, and thus this unifies them over anything else. By using Enbu, Hikari is able to focus his bodies' over 60 trillion cells into performing specific tasks that are normally deemed impossible beforehand. Allowing Hikari to completely break previously established rules and laws, such as the laws of physics. As a side-effect, Hikari's strength, speed, durability, senses, reflexes, and perception are all tremendously enhanced when Enbu is being used consciously. Secret Technique Due to his mastery over Enbu, Hikari is able to perform "Secret Techniques" which aren't really any different from normal techniques. The only difference is that these techniques are performed whilst Enbu is active, allowing a tremendous amount of energy to be released and focused into a specific technique and granting it unbelievable power. Whenever Hikari uses a Secret Technique, he always says "Enbu: -Insert Technique Name-" before launching his attack. Monkey Dance In truth, the "Monkey Dance" is the true form of Enbu. It is an ancient and heavily choreographed dance with many sets of Kata or Forms, that once initialized cannot be stopped. The purpose of this is to allow the user to evade all incoming attacks with unpredictable aloofness and movement. Once complete, the user can launch a single devastating attacking with it's power stacked by each Kata performed while using Enbu. Allowing an unfathomable amount of power to be released and annihilate anything in Hikari's way. Ki Usage and Prowess As a pure-blooded Saiyan, Hikari was born with a naturally strong affinity to Ki. Through self-taught discipline and understanding, Hikari has learned to do practically anything that he wishes with Ki. As a Super Saiyan God, Hikari utilizies Godly Ki, one of the most powerful forms of Ki and opposite to Devilish Ki. With it, and Ki in general, Hikari is capable of concentrating, focusing, and compressing gargantuan volumes of Godly Ki into enclosed spaces in order to drastically amplify their power. Leaving not even a single imbalance in the energy or any weak spots to be exploited, making it much harder to dispel compared to the inexperienced. By concentrating enough power, Hikari is capable of increasing his technique's matter, mass, and density. Allowing them to obtain their own gravitational fields, allowing them to drag in opponents directly into themselves, resulting in much more damage. Aside from raw power concentration and compression, the actual shape and properties of his Ki can be manipulated at will as well. Allowing Hikari to create anything that he can imagine with his Ki. The state of it can be changed as well, allowing it's temeperature to be either reduced or increased. Reducing Ki to icy particles or causing it to combust into immense fiery explosions. Hikari can use his Ki to affect the entire fields of entire environments, allowing him to create spontaneous combustions on any surface at instaneous speed. Hikari's signature usage of Ki however, lies with one technique, the Kiai. With the Kiai, Hikari can utilize a seemingly invisible force to deflect, reflect, or simply attack his opponents. He can even create entire imitations of himself with the technique, able to quickly overwhelm and assault his opponents while taking them by surprise. In addition, Hikari's most useful Ki-based abilities are that he can completely mask his presence due to energy output manipulation, completely absorb or nullify energy, and access Cosmic Energy via mastery over the "Energy" component of Ki. Philosophical Ki Component Mastery As a full-fledged Ki Master, Hikari has come to believe that what makes up Ki is more philosophical than factual. It is known that the three components are "Energy", "Courage", and "Mind" but this what truly means is unknown. Hikari has thus, perfected his usage of Ki based on his own established principles and definitions of it's existence. Energy Life Force, simply known as "Energy" is the core component of what makes up Ki. It is the primary force of energy produced by the soul that animates all living beings. By achieving mastery over Life Force, Hikari has unlocked a new form of power and Ki mastery. By utilizing more of his Life Force in his Ki-based techniques, Hikari forces them to exceed their previous limitations and ascend to a new level of power. As he is using Ki in what he believes to be it's rawest and purest form. As a byproduct, Hikari is capable of deconstructing the make up of another's Ki-based attacks to make it fall apart and fizzle out. This can be taken even further, allowing Hikari to destablize one's Life Force and kill them instantly. Most importantly, Hikari believes that Life Force is the main component of all forms of Energy. As if one overexhaust their supply, the end result is that they usually die. By viewing things this way, Hikari is able to apply these effects to not just Ki, but other forms of Energy as well. Courage Courage, is the second component that makes up Ki. It is the abiliy to draw out one's Life Force and begin the transition of it's form into what is known as "Ki". For example, when one has the urge to draw out their energy to achieve some type of feat. They're using "courage" to draw out their body's internal Life Force into a more offensive state. As the will to achieve said feat, no matter what may stand before them, can be considered a true act of courage. By obtaining mastery over courage, Hikari can remove another's ability to draw out their internal energies by removing their body's "courage" to face him. Mind Mind, is the third and final component that makes up Ki. It is what truly determines the form and end result of the extracted internal Energy. As once one is finished drawing out their Energy with Courage, they must input some type of mental command to change the potency, shape, or properties of the expelled Energy. Hikari believes that this is what makes up the basis of what is known as "Ki control", the act of mentally manipulating the Ki once it is produced. Since Hikari has obtained mastery over the Mind aspect, he is able to disrupt another's mental control over their expelled Energy. The technique known as "Conduct of the King: Ultimate Routine" is derived from this belief. Allowing Hikari to impose the old saying "Mind over matter" into almost any situation to change it around to best suit him. Cosmic Godly Ki Mastery As a result of obtaining complete mastery over the three components of Ki. Hikari has fully mastered his Ki to it's utmost zenith, and has obtained the ability to connect his own Ki with the Universe's infinite supply of Energy, known as Cosmic Energy. By fully synchronizing his own Godly Ki with the Universe's Cosmic Energy, Hikari is able to create what is known as Cosmic Godly Ki. Cosmic Godly Ki allows Hikari to enter a new transformation known as "Transcendent Super Saiyan". Physical Techniques Hikari's two most commonly used physical techniques are Instinct and Conduct of the King: Ultimate Routine. These two are opposites but both incredibly powerful, as one relies on clearing the mind and relying on the body. Whilst the other focuses purely on mental focus and concentration, using though to effect reality. Instinct By clearing the mind of all thoughts, emotions, and feelings. Hikari can tap into his primal "Instinct" to allow his body to act on it's own causing it to automatically avoid attacks usually unseen or uncounterable, discover the weakness of new opponents, and even instinctively attack the opponent. Conduct of the King: Ultimate Routine By imagining a scenario or event strongly enough, Hikari can cause a spatial impression that causes the event to actually occur. Depending on the desired scenario, the energy required to make the event happen varies significantly. This can be used to imagine an attack succeeding and successfully hitting the opponent, causing it to actually happen. When it is used offensively, such as to kill, the victim will actually forsee their own death before it happens. The amount of concentration and self-confidence needed to make this happen is astonishing. Energy Techniques Kikoha TBA Kamehameha TBA Godly Flames of Rebuke TBA Light Harbor TBA Transformations TBA Normal Battles All of Hikari Minato's regular battles will be listed here to keep track of them all. *Hikari Minato (SSJ1) Vs. Ethan (SSSJ1). Winner: Ethan *Hikari Minato (SSJ2) Vs. Nacule. Winner: None *Hikari Minato (SSJ4) Vs. Future Mars. Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (Base) Vs. Jeff 2.0. Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (SSJ4) Vs. Ethan (SSSJ1). Winner: None *Hikari Minato (Base) Vs. Nikad (SSJ1). Winner: None *Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) Vs. Josh. Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (SSJG) Vs. Nacule. Winner: Tie *Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) Vs. Nikad (SSSJ1). Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (SSJ4) Vs. Nacule. Winner: Tie *Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) Vs. Nikad (SSSJ1). Winner: Tie *Hikari Minato (Base) Vs. Nikad and in a battle royal. Winner: None *Hikari Minato (SSJG) Vs. Kopazo (Super Kaio-ken x10 + Absorbed Spirit Bomb + Absorbed Solar Energy) and Nikad/Kika/Kikad (SSSJ1) in a battle royal. Winner: Tie *Hikari Minato (Base) Vs. Josh. Winner: None *Hikari Minato (Base) Vs. Nikad and in a battle royal. Winner: None *Hikari Minato (SSJ1) Vs. Nikad (FPSSSJ + Anger Mode). Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) Vs. Zidane. Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (SSJ1) Vs. Sol. Winner: Undecided *Hikari Minato (Base) and Sting Vs. Jones and Zero. Winner: Hikari Minato and Sting *Hikari Minato (Base) and Lumakai Vs. Hades and Grey. Winner: Undecided * Hikari Minato (Base) Vs. Yume. Winner: Hikari Minato * Hikari Minato (SSJG) Vs. Dark Ethan. (LSSSJ). Winner: Hikari Minato * Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) Vs. Hokai. Winner: Undecided * Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) Vs. Nikad. Winner: Undecided * Hikari Minato (Hidden Power), , and Zero Vs. Leere, , and Nikad. Winner: Undecided * Hikari Minato (Base) vs. Haruo Kajou (Base). Winner: Tie Tournament/Special Battles All of Hikari Minato's special battles will be listed here to keep track of them all. New Hell Grand Tournament *Hikari Minato (Hidden Power) and Josh Vs. Teen Ethan (Dragon Oozaru Saiyan) and Nikad (SSSJ1). Winner: Hikari Minato and Josh. 2013 Lookout Hunger Games *Hikari Minato (Base), Nikad (Base), (Base), and Josh all died in the Hunger Games. There is no winner. LookoutCup! 1071 *Hikari Minato (SSJG) vs. Ares. Winner: Hikari Minato *Hikari Minato (SSJG) vs. Decaun Equino. Winner: Decaun Equino Saga/Arc Battles All of Hikari Minato's story saga or arc battles will be listed here to keep track of them all. Zion's Attack *Hikari Minato (Base) and the Lookout Crew Vs. Zion. Winner: None. Froz's Attack *Hikari Minato (Hidden Power), Kopazo, Nikad (SSJ1), and Mystic Ethan Vs. Froz. Winner: Hikari, Kopazo, Nikad, and Ethan. Dr. Pryde's Attack *Hikari Minato (Base), Merohan, Mystic Ethan, and Nikad Vs. Dr. Pryde. Winner: Hikari, Merohan, Ethan, and Nikad. Smither Saga *Hikari Minato (Base) and the Lookout Crew Vs. Smither. Winner: Lookout Crew Tithis Arc *Hikari Minato (Base) and the Lookout Crew Vs. Tithis. Winner: Lookout Crew Apocalpse Arc *Hikari Minato (SSJ), Nikad, Grey, and Yuri Drake Vs. Apocalypse. Winner: Hikari, Nikad, Grey, and Yuri. Black Sun Arc * Hikari Minato (SSJ2), Merohan, Tocal, Nikad, and Lumakai vs. Aku Cipher and Starkiller. Winner: Undecided * Hikari Minato (Base), Nikad, Merohan, Lumakai, and Tocal vs. Starkiller. Winner: Undecided * Hikari Minato (SSJ4), Leogian, Zero, and Yuri vs. Starkiller. Winner: Hikari Minato and the Lookout Crew Magmus Arc * Hikari Minato (SSSJG) and the Lookout Crew Vs. Magmus. Winner: Hikari Minato and the Lookout Crew Six Paths of Misery Arc * Hikari Minato (SSSJG), Leogian, Hunter, and Leere Vs. , Katu, Starkiller, and Starkiller II. Winner: Undecided The Herulean War Arc *Hikari Minato vs. thousands of Heruleans soldiers. Winner: Neither *Hikari Minato and his allies vs. millions of Herulean soldiers: Winner: Hikari and his allies. *Hikari Minato and Nikad vs. Iskatyu. Winner: Iskatyu Great Universal Revolution *Hikari Minato, Leogian, Mars, Domon, Ulysses, and Nikad vs. Everin: Winner Hikari and his allies. List of Zenkais *Hikari Minato received a Zenkai after being severely injured and defeated by Teen Ethan during their fight. He was given a senzu bean afterwards and recovered. *Hikari Minato received a Zenkai after having a long and intense battle with Mars, where he used an extremely powerful attack to shatter Mars into millions of pieces. Mars regenerated afterwards and declared Hikari the winner of this fight. Hikari was exhausted, out of energy, and lost consciousness after the fight. He was given a senzu bean and recovered. *Hikari Minato received a Zenkai after being knocked out during his battle with Nacule, Hikari impaled Nacule with his blade and Nacule blasted Hikari at blank point range with his remaining energy. Hikari was then found by the Lookout Crew, given a senzu bean, and fully recovered. *Hikari Minato received a Zenkai after fighting an extremely long and intense battle inside of a gravity chamber inside of the HBTC that nearly killed himself and his fighting partner, Haruo. He ate a senzu bean to recover, which caused the zenkai to happen *Hikari Minato received a Zenkai while doing extremely intense physical and mental training by himself while inside of a gravity chamber inside of the HBTC. He ate a senzu bean, and then so he recovered, which caused the zenkai to happen. *Hikari Minato received a Zenkai while working on new techniques and doing intense training by himself while inside of a gravity chamber inside of the HBTC. He recovered naturaly which caused the zenkai to happen. List of Deaths *Hikari Minato died in the 2013 Lookout Hunger Games Arc, but he was revived afterwards. *Hikari Minato died in The Herulean War Arc in battle with General Iskatyu. Afterwards, he later met the God of all Saiyans, Omota, who merged with him and made Hikari the new God of all Saiyans. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter